The target shooting products available on the market today typically include one or both of two primary components, 1) a target, and 2) a means of holding or supporting the target. These components are used both in recreational target shooting, as well as training exercises to improve marksmanship. Typically, the target has a fixed shape or design (i.e. a pattern or image printed on paper, a metal plate cut into a particular shape, a molded polymer figure, etc.). The means of holding these targets may vary, but typically include some structural mechanism in order to both support the target and prevent or reduce movement during shooting.